Unexpected Developments
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: Bruce Wayne's life is affected by recent events involving the Crime Syndicate...
1. Chapter 1

"Evil People have layers too"

In recent months the Justice League had been recovering from a rather chaotic battle with their evil doubles from a parallel universe. They referred to themselves as the "Crime Syndicate" and we're the little polar opposites, or certain aspects of the League's own personalities taken to the furthest extreme. For example Superman is kind, humble and compassionate; Ultraman is cruel, vain and selfish. Batman is blunt, dubious, and extremely logical. Owlman is Batman without Bruce Wayne, and without his strong moral compass, he believed that crime should be controlled, and claimed it was the only way to attain true order in the world. Batman saw a version of himself, without hope, without the values his parents and Alfred had instilled in him as a child. Superwoman is Diana's dark half in every single way; she's manipulative, conniving, and sadistic, the polar opposite of the goddess of truth.

The battle had resulted in good triumphing over evil, unfortunately the two sets of counterparts interacting caused a dimensional rift in the universe, and Batman and Superwoman were pulled in as a result. They both had returned to Earth 1, in only minutes, when in reality it had been weeks. Everyone was shocked to see Batman was mostly unharmed save for a few bruises, and rather minor, injuries he'd received during the previous battle. Superwoman has been detained since. Batman hasn't spoken about what went had happened to him while he was away.

Metro Tower – Holding Facility.

Lois Lane of Earth 2, a.k.a Superwoman was going mad with boredom. The stiffs in the league had kept her here for a month, a damn month, like she was some kind of caged animal, the nerve of them all. She swore she'd hunt them all down and choke them to death with her lasso of submission, especially Wonder Woman. Boy oh boy did Lois hate Wonder Woman. She stopped slouching when she heard someone approaching her cell, if it was the kid in the red suit. She was sure she could use her feminine wiles to convince him to let her out. Instead of Flash, it was Batman who stood outside of her cell. Not exactly who she was hoping to see, but admittedly far more interesting.

"Hey there handsome." She said standing upright, so they were faced to face.

"Here's lunch." He said as a small gap in the wall between the two of them opened, and he passed the tray through it. It was Mac and cheese, and some string beans. This was food for peasants, she should be drinking the finest wine, and eating the greatest cuisine available to the world, instead she was forced to feed on the scraps like some rat.

"Is that micro waved mac and cheese?" She asked staring at the tray in disgust.

Bruce narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Does it look like I care?"

She gave him a sly expression in response.

"You should, we spent so much time bonding before we returned to your world."

Batman didn't show any visible discomfort, he would give her no satisfaction whatsoever; his emotions were not hers or anybodies to play with.

"Just shut up and eat." He told as her as he turned around and began walking the other direction.

"Heh, I get it, now that you're back with your buddies I'm no longer good enough company for you." She teased.

"I don't associate with sociopaths." He replied still walking away from her.

"Strange, you tend to have a real hard on for bad girls, like me."

She was so damned licentious and blunt.

Batman walked toward the elevator and found Superman in their waiting for him, with a visibly concerned expression.

"I didn't mean to eve's drop, but I couldn't help but overhear your exchange with Superwoman."

Batman remained visibly stoic as usual.

"It's nothing; she's just trying to get under my skin. I've dealt with people like her before."

"If you say so." Clark paused for a moment, and then began speaking once more "I have to admit, it was difficult for me to fight her."

"Why?"

"Despite the malicious grin and the murderous intent, she still looks exactly like Lois. Could you imagine having to fight someone that resembled Dick, Alfred or even Zatanna?"

Batman thought it over and agreed.

"Fair enough, however I'd still be fully aware that it's not them that I'm fighting."

Superman just grinned as if he expected a response like that from Bruce. Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl.

"What are you grinning like an idiot for?"

"No reason." Superman replied.

Batman narrowed his eyes, the patented bat-glare had just been engaged.

"That won't work on me Bruce."

"Give it some time, or better yet, try staying in a dimly lit room with me."

"Did you think about that sentence, before it came out of your mouth?"

"Grow up."

They made it to the top floor, where they found J'onn briefing a group of League members for their next mission, the group consisted of Guy Gardner a new Green Lantern, Plastic Man, and Captain Marvel. Definitely a team full of misfits, but Superman and Batman trusted Guy to get the job done, regardless of how much trash talking he'd have to deliver to whatever villain they were facing.

"Alright Boys, I'll be leading us, as leader, I want you both to know that we're going to go out there, and we are going to kick some Royal Flush Gang ass!" Guy Gardner declared.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Captain Marvel happily cheered.

"Alright,alright, and then after, whattayasay, we go and find some fetching ladies." Plastic Man suggested.

Guy smirked.

"I like the way you think O'Brien."

The trio left the Metro Tower with great haste, as Superman and Batman were walking in to greet J'onn.

"What's happening J'onn?" Superman asked casually.

"Buisiness as usual, I asked Diana to go and attempt to interrogate Superwoman, not even she is a match for the lasso of truth." Martian Man Hunter pointed out.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Clark asked.

"We were too busy cleaning up after our more hedonistic doubles."

"Mine was hedonistic, yours was just downright creepy."

Batman looked at Clark and shrugged in agreement.

Meanwhile, Diana had descended down to the prison bay to interrogate Superwoman. She found her fellow Amazon to be an extremely detestable person. One who deserved far worse than what she was getting.

Superwoman had been standing around in her cell since Batman left, she hadn't touched her food (that's what they claimed it was, but she knew they didn't like her. It could be some sort of fecal matter for all she knows.) She was restless, she wanted out, she wasn't sure what she'd do once she was free(naturally she assumed she'd break out, wouldn't be her first prison break), she planned on finding the most wonderful luxury resort and maybe spending a week there, being waited on hand and foot would feel like a dream come true. She just needed to find her lasso of submission, sure she could force them with her own brute strength, but the lasso made things so much more pleasant.

"Superwoman."

Lois turned to face Diana of the Amazon Island; it appeared that her counterpart was the champion of the amazons. Sounds lame, she thought. Lois felt that the only thing she liked about Wonder Woman was the fact that she looked just like her, of course she admired her own face, she never said she wasn't shallow…

"Wonder Woman." She replied formally.

" I have questions, that need answers. We do this the easy way. Or the hard way." She said clutching her lasso of truth tightly.

"Depends…what kind of questions will you be asking me, you're Royal Highness?"

"Questions regarding your associates."

"Former associates, those bastards left me behind to save their own hides." Superwoman replied.

"Alright then, why had you come here in the first place? And how was it even scientifically possible?" Diana asked.

"Through the use of a strange alien robot we like to call Grid. He did some weird dimension ripping bullshit and we invaded your world."

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious gorgeous? To conquer it." Superwoman replied casually.

"But you'd already conquered your own Earth." Diana pointed out.

"We were bored." Superwoman replied casually.

Diana couldn't believe how callous she was, and she was supposed to be an Amazon?

"You were willing to destroy countless lives-"

Superwoman cut her off.

"-In my defense, we wouldn't have killed anyone who was smart enough not to piss us off."

"How can you call yourself an Amazon? You're an unfeeling, cruel, witch."

"Oh honey, I've been called so much worse, and being an Amazon, kinda over-rated. Which is why I killed them."

Diana's anger began to boil, a volcano was about to erupt inside of her. She was ready to grasp Superwoman by her throat and ring her neck.

"You murdered your own people?" Diana asked in a chilling voice.

Superwoman noticed this, crossed her arms and explained herself.

"Remember how our worlds are opposites? On my world, the Amazons were cruel, and far from compassionate. When I was born, the first words I'd heard as a baby were, either be powerful or die."

Diana's rage subsided, if someone were raised in a society like that, it'd be no surprise that they'd turn out the way this woman who stood before her had. Superwoman noticed the look that Diana was giving her, it was one of sympathy, deep down, and a part of her could appreciate it. On the surface, she felt insulted, maybe it was her pride, who knows, but the last thing she wanted was sympathy. Especially from Wonder Girl over here.

"I'm…almost sorry for you."

Superwoman grinned and raised her left eyebrow.

"Almost Princess?"

"Almost, you still chose to become a criminal, and I can't abide by that."

"Firm in your beliefs regardless of my sob story, I think I may have found something else I like about you. Now that all that crap is out of the way, do you have any more questions?"

"Are your cohorts going to plan a second attack on the Earth? This Earth I mean."

Superwoman chuckled, the chuckle turned into an outright laugh.

"You guys took my team apart, we've never lost, ever. They'll try again, because they're a vindictive bunch of assholes."

Alright, looks like they'll have to have all their members ready for this. She'll have to further discuss this with the main council.

"Also…" Diana had wanted to ask this question for quite some time now. "…what transpired during yours and Batman's disappearance?"

Superwoman's smirk had turned into a smile, not one out of maliciousness, not a blood thirsty one, just one of pure amusement.

"He's here in one piece isn't he?" She asked.

"I can see that, now ditch the flippant remarks, and answer me."

"Why do you care, jealous?"

"He's my friend, witch."

"If he wanted you to know, wouldn't he have told you? Does Superman even know, I hear they have this bro-mance going on." Superwoman replied coyly.

Diana began to draw her lasso. Superwoman's eyes viewed the lasso and then they quickly shot back up to Wonder Woman's face.

"Do that and you may not like the answer." Superwoman told her, still smiling.

Diana was about to use it, when Flash arrived, an urgent look on his face.

"Wonder Woman, we're needed elsewhere, we can deal with psycho Sally later." He said zooming off.

Wonder Woman reattached her lasso to her belt and walked toward the exit, but not before looking back at Superwoman in the corner of her eye. Superwoman waved back in response.

What did happen in that other dimension changed her, it was subtle, but she was nonetheless different than before.

Flashback –

Batman's eyes slowly peered open, he grabbed the bridge of his nose and was immediately alert, his mask was gone. He looked around him, he was trapped in a strange futuristic world, it had a purple sky, and there seemed to be windows throughout the sky. He sat up, and someone placed a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned and was soon face to face with the Lois Lane of that other universe. Superwoman.

"Wow, you're hot without the mask on."

"You."

"Yes, it's just me and you, for miles, and miles. I checked."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note:

Welp that's that, this is inspired by Forever Evil. It just came to me as an idea, and I thought, why not?


	2. Chapter 2

** "Just me and you"**

**Author's Note: There isn't much characterization to go off of outside of the JL Crisis on Two Earths Movie, so I decided to basically make her the exact opposite of my ideal incarnation of Wonder Woman. She is far from kind; she's extremely shallow, and very, very callous and selfish. **

We left off…

Bruce backed away from Superwoman, she frowned at his reaction. She at least expected some banter, he wasn't afraid of her last time she checked, but come on, it's not like she was going to kill the only other person in this hell hole for miles, she'd go insane.

"Oh come on, I won't hurt you…anymore."

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"I find that very hard to believe."

Superwoman crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Are you calling me a liar?" In the darkest, deepest most deadly sounding voice she could muster.

Bruce gave her a cheeky smile.

"Did I stutter?"

To his surprise a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Heh, you remind of my boy-aherm, ex-boyfriend."

The bastard had the nerve to leave her for dead, if she ever found a way out of this dimension, she was going to hunt him down and stuff his testicles in his mouth.

"I take it you're not pleased with him, for leaving you behind like that." Bruce observed.

Ding, ding, beauty and brains" She said complimenting him, though he wasn't sure if she was being serious.

Bruce looked toward the ground, and found his mask lying there. He picked it up and slipped it on.

"Aw, I liked you're real face."

"Only my friends can see the real me, you aren't a friend, you aren't even worth my time." He said turning and walking away.

"Don't bother walking away from me, no one's out there; it's just you and I from here on in." She told him.

Batman turned around to face her once more.

"I'd rather be left alone, and driven to insanity. Then spend one more waking moment near you."

"And the hits keep on coming, so blunt and direct, where have you been all my life?" She asked obviously enjoying widening him up.

He began walking from her and she began following him. He didn't know what was more frustrating, the danger she posed to his own well-being or that she was obviously taking pleasure in making him miserable. They had kept walking for at least an hour and Superwoman made no attempt to seize her attempts at getting some sort of verbal response from him.

"Come on, nothing? I've threatened you, your friends, hell I threatened to end your world if I escape."

He turned to her.

"Finally going to say something?"

He simply gave her a smug grin.

"Ugh, do I have to use my lasso of submission?" She asked.

He was about to say something to her, when a spear came toward them, it would have struck her in the back had Batman not acted fast and saved her. She may have strength that rivaled Clark's, but she wasn't invulnerable like he was. He quickly tackled her to the ground, and looked up in the direction it came from.

"Slow down tiger, you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet."

"I thought you said you checked?" Batman hissed.

"I did, I could have made a mistake love, even I'm not perfect." She replied in an almost playful tone.

Batman simply narrowed his eyes once more, and it brightened her mood big time. The perpetrator appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Batman asked drawing a batarang.

"I am…Jax-Xur, you are friends of Kal-L. Taking your lives will make him miserable." He said grinning.

Batman got off of Superwoman. She frowned in disappointment, before sitting up and whispering in his ear. "We can continue where we left off, after I tear out this pompous asshole's spleen, right?"

Batman ignored her banter.

"And what makes you think you'll be able to do that. I don't see any yellow suns inside this dimension." Batman replied.

"You're right, but we still have our Kryptonian weaponry." He replied as a group of soldiers appeared behind him.

Batman narrowed his eyes; it was no surprise they were Kryptonian, beating them won't be too hard as long-

Superwoman rushed them; she disarmed Jax-Xur and backhanded him 20 feet away, she took out her lasso and began wipping them all. As she fought them all couldn't help but notice how much she enjoyed it, battle. She lived for it, a trait common among Amazons , only she did not fight with honor, she fought to win, and she was ruthless.

Jax-Xur lied feebly on the ground, attempting to crawl toward Batman. He grasped the vigilante's foot.

"C-Call her off. We, surrender!" He begged.

"Funny, I doubt you'd have given us a chance." He replied with venom.

Superwoman's lasso was wrapped around his throat, she descended and landed on his back.

"Now…how am I going to kill you?" She thought aloud.

"That's enough!" Batman said.

"You're going to stop me? I know you're a bad ass by human standards, but against me, you don't exactly stack up." She asked.

Batman gave her a dangerous glare.

"Try me." He said.

She didn't know if he was brave, arrogant, stupid, or all three. He actually had the balls, to challenge her without his Justice League buddies to back him up, she'd rarely come across that kind of bravery back on her own Earth. She grinned.

"You've got spunk, I like that about you." She said drawing back her lasso.

"However-" She quickly brought her left foot down upon Jax-Xur's skull, crushing it, and his brain, and causing blood to leak out of his nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. Batman's narrowed dangerously, visible disgust present on his face.

"That's cold blooded murder."

"And…?"

"It makes you a monster, just like him."

"A rather silly disposition if you ask me." She replied "Now for the rest of these pieces of garbage."

He put a hand on her wrist, she replied by pulling him toward her and knocking him flat on his back. He let out a quiet groan and stood up. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Do that again, and I'll use your asshole as a garter, kay?"

"You'll find I'm harder to intimidate than most." He said standing up to face her.

Normally she would strike him down, she'd commend him but she would strike him and show him who's really in charge, but his haughty attitude reminded her so much of Owlman, the man she'd actually grown to…like as a person, between two of them. Batman definitely had more points, he'd actually saved her life despite the fact that she'd attempted to kill him and his comrades. How someone like him could possess such capacity for compassion remained a mystery to her. She didn't really reply, as he walked right by her. He walked over to one of the downed rogue Kryptonians, and picked him up by his neck.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, or I promise you, the spirits of your dead mothers shall weep once they've seen what I've done to you!" He said bringing the man closer to his face and looking him in the eye.

The Kryptonian trembled in fear, Superwoman watched from affair, her features lit up in delight.

_I forgot how much of a turn on that was, _she thought to herself comparing Batman to Owlman.

The Kryptonian complied and quickly spilled their secrets; Batman knocked him out and began walking away. Not bothering to tell Superwoman where he was going, and why should he? She was an annoying bitch as far as he was concerned. She flew floated after him.

"You should tell me where you're going, I get worried." She said sarcastically.

"Anyone ever tell you how much of an annoying and psychotic bitch, you are?"

"Now you sound like Ultraman." She replied pouting, she was faking it of course.

They continued on route and in minutes came across a ship.

"What's this?" She asked.

He ignored her. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"Look, at first I thought this was cute, but now it's just plain annoying."

Batman didn't reply and simply turned his head away from her, it reminded her of an immature child.

"You're starting really rubbing me the wrong way."

"I could say the same for you." He replied "Now let me go, so I can try and find a way out of here."

"How?"

He turned to her.

"Don't you have super hearing? Of course you don't, the kryptonian told me that they were attempting to figure a way out of here, and that he may have done it. Before he could perform a test their leader had them leave to confront us."

"Sounds like a contrivance if you ask me." Superwoman replied.

"Stay here then, I'm leaving." He walked inside, quickly deducing what does what he pulled the lever hoping that something would happen, the machine turned on and it seemed as though what the Kryptonian told him was true. However, the text was in Kryptonian, he couldn't read it. He was about to turn back and find one of them but Superwoman had already brought one of them back.

"What's this say?" She demanded.

"I-It says, Charging time required: 3 Months."

"Three months?" Batman asked frustrated.

"Yes, three months…" The weakened kryptonian woman had uttered.

Superwoman sighed.

"Thank you." She told her.

"W-Wait, you will keep your end of the bargain."

"Indeed, you will not suffer a slow and painful death."

The woman's lips were forming a smile until Superwoman snapped her neck, and dropped her corps on the floor. Batman wasn't at all shocked by her disregard for the lives of others, he simply shook his head.

"What? I said she wouldn't die a slow and painful death, and the blood lust gets to me sometimes." Superwoman had chosen her words wisely, she managed to find a loophole, just like she had with the Pope, and just like she had with Sarah Palin, both on her world, both were reduced to lifeless corpses decomposing somewhere. She loved loopholes.

"Of course it does." Batman replied.

Present~ Metro Tower.

Superwoman had been sitting in her cell, she'd already figured out how she was going to get out, she just needed someone dumb, like not just dumb, really stupid, someone so moronic, with their head so far up their own ass, she could trick them into setting her free.

"Damn it! Where does Batman keep the extra communicators." She'd heard the voice of Booster Gold, if this is a reverse Earth, the Michael Jon Carter of this earth will not be a maniacal, manipulative, surprisingly thoughtful mastermind. He'll be a kind, somewhat selfless dimwit on this Earth.

"Excuse me!" Booster heard a voice and quickly flew to wear it was coming from.

He set his eyes on a gorgeous woman, who looked an awful lot like Lois Lane, except, somehow hotter, she was like a 18 out of 10, that angelic face, matched with her long flowing dark hair, and those shapely curves. Booster could feel his costume becoming tighter and tighter by the second.

"Who are you, and why the heck are you in our prison bay?" He asked.

"There's been a bit of a mix up, the Justice League ended captured me because they-"

"Woah, if my team caught you that's all the info I need, sorry hot stuff." He said turning around.

"W-Wait" She couldn't let this chance escape her, the last month had been miserable "If you help me get out, I would reform, I swear!"

Booster wanted to so badly, she was so beautiful, easily in the same league as Wonder Woman, Zatanna, and Vixen.

"Sir, the chances of her reforming are highly improbable if the Justice League had to detain her." Skeets warned him.

"Sorry, but if you're too dangerous to be sent to Striker's Island, the same place they're keeping the Joker, then there is no way I'm letting you out."

She was desperate now. _Here goes nothing_. She thought

"Alright, if you let me out…"She felt like she was going to hurl "…I'll have sex with you."

"Okay!" Booster said quickly deactivating the locks on the cell, the kinetic force field had disappeared and she was free. Booster stood in front of her expectantly. Superwoman sensually wrapper her arms around his neck, and as he lowered his lips to meet hers, he found them colliding with something else, her fist.

Booster was out cold in seconds, and Superwoman was free. She quickly dragged Booster's unconscious body and tossed him inside her cell, turning on the force field that they'd used to contain her.

She couldn't believe that actually worked, brain cells were something that this Booster Gold person was seriously lacking. It's almost as if he didn't take being a hero seriously. She turned to his machine Skeets, the machine flew away from her and she didn't bother trying to stop it. She'd be out of this stupid metro tower in no time.

She grinned mischievously.

"I'm in the mood for some hedonism, let's start with Prague." She said leaving the holding facility. She was able to easily buy-pass all of the security measures of the Tower due to having the exact same DNA as Wonder Woman. With a majority of the league's members unavailable, she couldn't have picked a better time to escape.

Two Hours later, Booster woke up, he found himself in the holding cell, and the actual prisoner had escaped. He began to sweat profusely, Batman would have his head for this.

_**Author's Note: That was the second one; this isn't going to be a super serious story. I fancy black humor, which will be prominent, mostly on Superwoman's part. Other characters will appear and please comment in the review section and tell me how you felt about her interaction with Batman. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hedonistic Endeavors"

Metro Tower ~

Batman, Superman, and Booster Gold were in the inner council's meeting room, with Batman practically interrogating the poor bastard.

"You let her escape!?" Asked a frustrated Batman.

Booster Gold swiftly ran behind Superman, hoping that the invulnerable Man of Steel could protect him from Batman's legendary wrath.

"Look, I know this is bad but I-she used mind control!" Booster lied through his teeth, if he ever told the Caped Crusader the real reason Superwoman escaped, the Bat would bite his head off, goggles and all.

"Her lasso was separated from her, in fact it's in this containment vault right here" Superman said walking toward a small vent sized plate on one of the walls in the inner council room, and pressing his hand down on it. The tile slid up and revealed an empty space. Superman frowned, and Batman's deepened.

"Well, it was." Superman observed.

"Remind me why you were allowed membership with the Justice League?" Batman asked.

"Uh…because I'm a refugee from the future and had nowhere else to go." Booster said, Batman glared at him, and Booster backed away crouching in a corner.

Batman's cowl started beeping and he pressed a button on the headpiece to listen to the incoming transmission.

"This is Batman."

"Hello Handsome."

"Superwoman! How'd you get this frequency? Where are you?"

"Slow down Detective, first things first…what are you wearing?"

"I don't have time for your games, Lane." He seethed.

Superwoman smiled on the other end of the line.

"With me, it's always a game. Nifty communicator by the way, your club house of super heroes is quite professional."

Batman remained calm, this was an extremely frustrating situation, but he couldn't cry over spilt milk.

"Listen Lois" He was the only one who ever called her by her first name, Superman started listening in on the conversation when Batman had demanded to know who'd gotten their frequency. Superman was growing more suspicious as Batman's conversation with their former prisoner continued "I don't what game you're playing, but if I see a single once of spilt-"

"Relax handsome, I was the civil one in the syndicate, remember?"

"That's far from reassuring." He added.

"Well, **you** don't have anything to worry about. Bye."

Batman raised an eyebrow; he knew how precise she was with her words.

"Wait. " She already hung, and when Batman checked his own communicator to see if he could at least track her location, it had verified that she'd already destroyed it.

"On a first name basis now?" Superman asked not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"Drop it Clark." Batman dismissed him, checking something on his gauntlet.

"I can't drop it Bruce, not long ago, you were referring to her as a criminal, and now you're calling her by her name? Her real name, no less? Not to mention you haven't bothered to reveal what had happened to you while you were in the other dimension." Superman pointed out.

"Because it's not your business." Bruce replied defiantly.

"We're a team Bruce, you, me, Barry, Diana, J'onn, and Hal. You're not some loner hero fighting a single man crusade, you have people who put their trust in you, their faith in you, and care for you. You can't disregard that by keeping secrets."

The two were locked in an intense staring match, the tension slowly beginning to build; fortunately it was kept at bay by the arrival of Barry Allen and Hal Jordan.

"Yo Clark and Bruce, Barry and I are trying to decide what kind of Pizza we should order for tonight's meeting." Hal said then he showed them a catalog of various kinds of pizza from the dominoes located in this town "So whattasay Meat Lovers Pizza?" Hal asked.

"Or in my humble opinion, the far superior, rustic pizza?" Barry asked.

"C'mon Allen, there ain't an ounce of meat on the pizza."

"I know, none of that meat's good for you." Barry replied.

"It's pizza, its food for pleasure, not nourishment, why do you even care? You're the Flash!" Hal pointed out.

With a metabolism like Barry's, one could eat whatever they desired; I'm talking fried Twinkies, with fried pizza, and fried Oreo Ice Cream.

"Hey Bat-" Superman began but Bruce was long gone, leaving Barry and Hal scratching their heads as to where he'd gone, and Superman narrowing his eyes. **Sneaky Bastard**, Clark thought.

Prague

Lois was indulging herself in everything life away from her world had to offer. She was at a spa all the way in Prague no less, and her treatment wasn't interrupted by one of Ultraman's frivolous team meetings, or pointless discussions on how to further suppress a public that was already too scared to fight. No, here, she just got to relax and let out all that stress that had accumulated in the last few months. Her masseuse had stopped messaging her back and held out his hand expecting payment, she rolled her eyes and simply used her lasso of submission on him, it'd always been her means of getting what she wanted and that wasn't going to change now.

Earth Two- Crime Syndicate Tower

Owlman had been hard at work; he was attempting to repair the damaged android known as Grid, the member of their team who was instrumental to returning to the opposite Earth and taking control of it. Those were Ultraman's goals, Owlman was very secretive about what he wanted but one could be sure that Ultraman's liveliness was not part of Owlman's endgame.

"Are you done yet Owlman? I haven't got all day!" Ultraman bellowed as he began descending toward his ally(If you could even call them that.)

"Piss off, I'm busy."

Ultraman narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago, and whoop-tee-do, I got sick of waiting. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of brilliant mind. How hard is it to rebuild some hunk of junk?"

"Depends, do I have another scientist to assist me? No, I have a sociopathic Kryptonian with his head up his own ass."He couldn't believe he was admitting this but he missed Superwoman, sure she was a vile human being, well, even if she wasn't an Amazon, she could have been. But she made for much better company than the four mongrels who made up this team.

Ultraman's eyes began to glow ready to emit radiation, and vehemently spat.

"One of these days you're going to cross a line Wayne, and you won't be coming back!"

"In what universe" Owlman stood up tall and looked Ultraman in the eyes. A condescending smirk placed on his face, he leaned in and whispered "You try anything, I promise, I'll kill you where you stand. Never forget, that you only continue to draw breath on this Earth because of me."

Ultraman was furious, only Owlman could provoke him like this. Thomas was the only one he'd ever given the chance, he'd have killed his so called team-mate for FAR less, but as of now, he simply needed to bide his time. The first chance he got, he'd eviscerate the bastard. Ultraman turned and left Owlman, the latter simply returned to tinkering on Grid, enjoying the results of the counter measure he'd used on Ultraman, he now had the so called Boss of Bosses at his mercy, and there was not a damned thing that brute could do.

Johnny Quick had seen the whole thing and was laughing.

"He sure told you." The evil speedster commented.

Ultraman shot him a death glare, literally, he blasted him with his heat vision. Johnny Quick lives up to his namesake however and easily avoided it.

"Haha, you've been trying that for years!"

"And one day I might actually hit you, keep that in mind, freak." Ultraman warned him as he walked away.

Atomica was on Johnny's shoulder.

"You got him all rattled babe." She purred.

"Sweet heart, it's what I do. Whattaya say we blow this joint and kill a couple cops?"

"Lead the way!"

Nightwing and Supergirl were attempting to break in Striker's Island, there was a rogue security guard working in there, and Nightwing heard through grapevine that they were planning on releasing a guy called Blockbuster, Batman showed Dick his file on the guy and sufficed to say, the last thing anyone needed was this guy out on the streets. Nightwing was attempting to hack into the building and Supergirl was nervous, she didn't want to get caught breaking into Strikers, she just became a member of the Justice League would hate to lose her membership.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kara asked.

"What? Of course it is! Where was that rebellious Kryptonian from last week?"

"That girl got grounded for sneaking out to go to a new exclusive club in Gotham." She said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Didn't you tell them I'm in charge of it?" Dick asked.

"That's why they didn't want me to go, they think the world of Bruce, but sometimes he tends to be a poor role model."

"How so." Nightwing asked curious.

"How so? You just broke inside a prison?! I can't think of a better example!"

"No Kara, WE broke inside a prison." Dick said smiling.

As they ventured inside the prison, alarms went off like crazy, and cells began opening from all sides.

"I thought you said we were to stop the prison break?" Kara asked.

"Did I mention I got my info from a girl named, Molly."

"Molly what?"

"Just Molly?

"Just Molly. Although, I should've taken into account that she's schizophrenic." Nightwing added.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Supergirl shouted, all the criminals turned their attention toward the two of them.

Nightwing began pressing buttons on his gauntlet and it projected a holographic map. He turned to Kara.

"Alright, you take out the criminals; I'll deal with our perp." Nightwing said shooting a grapple upward.

Kara looked up at him

"You're just leaving me here with these guys?"

"You're invulnerable!"

Dick, move Nightwing! Haha, Dick." She thought to herself, and then she was dog piled by a bunch of criminals, she easily forced them all off of her with her super strength.

She remained calm and controlled as long as she kept her focus; this would go without a hitch. Then one of them grabbed her butt.

"Nice ass, honey." Icycle junior said with a lecherous smile.

Kara's eyes began to glow a dangerous shade of red, and her face contorted into a psychotic smile. Joker was in the crowd of criminals and yelled

"Hey! That's **my** trademark!"

Icycle Jr. began to back up in fear, the other criminals wisely ran into their cells, even the stupid ones knew what an angry Kryptonian was capable of. He was backed up against a wall, and Kara was only a few inches away from him, practically breathing on him.

"Wanna tell me why you did that?"

Junior knew no apology would save him, but hey at least he got to grab Supergirl's fine rear, how many guys got to say that. He'd be a legend among these people, provided he got out of this alive.

"I REGRET NOTHING!"

The beating he received was so brutal; they couldn't air on it on the news. The security guards still fear Supergirl to this day...

Nightwing busted through a window and kicked the Calculator into a computer screen, causing it to crack. Blockbuster turned toward the young hero and laughed.

"You're going to stop me? Batman's little pup?"

Nightwing crossed his arms.

"Nope -" The wall to Blockbuster's left exploded and standing in the wake of the rubble were Green Lantern's Kyle Rayner and Soranik Natu. "- We are."

Blockbuster frowned.

"Aww fuck!"

He was soon apprehended and thrown back in his cell along with all of the other criminals.

Gotham City

Bruce had been sitting in his study drinking a glass of wine. He was pondering on what to do about Superwoman. So one was going to find out eventually, whether he'd finally give in and tell them, or she would reveal what happened. Maybe he ought to talk to her? Did she even take any of what happened in the other dimension or "no zone" as he liked to call it? As angry as he was with himself for keeping his secrets, who could possibly judge him if he opened up, after all, he'd been gone for 3 months time over there, the zone in itself seemed to just contradict space and time. Despite being there for such a long time, he hadn't aged, and in real time or on this Earth he'd only been gone 3 minutes.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

_**I want to thank you all for the reviews, it's all much appreciated. Sorry if we didn't get much Bruce and Superwoman in this chapter, but I kind felt like having characters make cameos/appearences throughout this story, but don't worry, secrets will be revealed in Chapter 4. Where we make another Flashback to "No Zone", and Clark and Diana will begin to figure out what's been going on with Bruce. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback ~

Batman and Superwoman had been residing inside the Kryptonian spaceship for the last few days. The machine was rather convenient, it had a timer for the amount of time the ship's battery would need before they could fire it up and escape this dimension. Bruce was actually somewhat pleased, if they knew Clark there was a very good chance that they end up on his Earth.

However, living with Superwoman wasn't anything to brag about. She was vexatious, arrogant, and vulgar. He was actually surprised that she hadn't murdered him in his sleep. She remained unpredictable regardless, there was no telling what actions she was wiling to take if she had to.

"I've been thinking…why don't the two of us call a truce?" She asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he turned away from the snooping he'd been doing on the Main Computer

"A truce, between the two of us? He asked, in all honesty he was planning on suggesting the same thing.

"It's in your best interest to agree to this because 1. I'm much, much stronger than you are. 2. We're both completely out of our element in this horrid dimension. 3. Two heads are better than one; the two of us working together is the most logical course of action." She made three excellent points, if they weren't at each other's throats their chances of survival would increase exponentially.

Bruce weighed his options, but a part of him was still suspicious, he was an extremely paranoid person and it wasn't easy for a person to gain his trust.

"Look, I'm serious about this; we have to wait 11 weeks before this thing is charged."

"I haven't forgotten about what the Syndicate did, you tried to kill Wonder Woman, my comrade."

"Good times right?" She replied unflinchingly, which hadn't surprised him, but she continued to speak "But I haven't made an attempt on your life, ever given any thought as to why?"

"Must be my charismatic personality" He replied dryly.

Superwoman gave him a deadpanned expression.

"Look, we can both be of use to each other, regardless of how you feel about me or my methods, like it or not we have to work together.

"How do I know you won't just kill me when the machine is fully charged?."

Superwoman's trademark grin returned, she wasn't stupid, she knew that there was a good chance that they'd run into the Justice League first, and I doubt Superman and Wonder Woman would be pleased to find their BFF reduced to worm food. She stepped a little closer to him, and caressed his face sensually.

"I could never harm a man with a face like yours, **stud**." She replied with a lustful smile, while putting her hand on his chest.

He gripped her wrist.

"If we're going to be working together, the flirting needs to stop."

She pouted sarcastically.

"I can't help it, you're just so yummy." She said with a giggle.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm serious Superwoman."

"Please, call me Lois, everyone on the Syndicate does." She replied with a wink.

"We're not on a first name basis."

"We might as well be." She replied.

-Metropolis

Superman had been standing on a rooftop, awaiting the arrival of...

"I'm here Clark"

Superman turned to his best friend, Batman, Bruce.

"We never finished our conversation."

Batman's posture became more rigid

"There's nothing to converse about Clark, what matters is that I'm back"

"Bruce, your time away must of had an affect on you, your Batman, I get that. But like all of us, you're still human."

Batman simply evaded Clark's gaze.

"Bruce you've been my best friend since I was 10, that's 17 years. I'm only beleaguering you because I care."

Bruce was feeling guilty, if there was anyone he could trust, it was Clark. But he didn't want to receive judgement, and chances are Diana would get an answer out of Clark, she was a very assertive and persistent person.

"Are you worried I might change my alignment?"

"Well Bruce, it's just...your track record when it comes to women leaves much to be desired."

"Selina's not dangerous."

"And Talia?"

"She's not a threat Clark."

"Not a threat? When you rejected her, she shot me with a kryptonite bullet."

Bruce felt guilty about that.

"And we dealt with her accordingly."

Superman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure she got away."

"Wish I could say the same for their Lazerous pit."

"Nice, *ahem* we're getting off track, look Bruce, what if you find yourself attracted to this evil Lois."

Batman scoffed.

"I'm not attracted to her on an emotional level." Bruce replied.

"What about a physical one?" Clark asked crossing his arms.

"Well, she looks like Lois Lane and even resembles Diana, and last I checked..."

Clark was nearly caught off guard, but quickly cut Bruce off.

"Well, this isn't about me."

"Nope it's about me, and my supposed infatuation with Superwoman." Bruce replied sarcastically.

If there was one thing that always vexed Clark about Bruce, it was his sarcasm, even when they were kids he was like this.

"Are you even worried that she's out there?" Clark asked suspiciously.

Bruce grew even more rigid.

"I'm working on it." Bruce answered, Clark didn't feel very assured.

"Look, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and I are supposed to stop a weapon's shipment that's heading to Gotham tonight, I need to be on my way."

"We're done, for now...

"Good." Batman replied as he shot a grapple toward his Bat-jet and flying off in the distance.

"You were right." Diana said as she slowly descended to his side.

"Unfortunately." Clark said feeling guilty "But should we really be doing this? He is our friend after all, and it would be betraying his trust."

Diana puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Clark, it's for his own good. He's acting far too evasive, and secretive. Everyone's entitled to their own secrets, but this affects the entire league, we need to find out what it is."

"Have you told Barry, Hal or J'onn?"

"Not yet, should I?"

"I don't know, Hal and Bruce haven't always seen eye to eye, Barry probably has enough on his plate, and J'onn finds humans odd enough, I don't think there's any need to add to his confusion."

"Fair enough."

"But still, if Bruce came back to us unharmed, do you think she's as evil as the members of that group."

"Clark, she's dangerous, selfish, and has little regard for others." Diana replied.

"Still, I don't believe anyone's above redemption, maybe Bruce could have influenced her instead of the other way around."

"Are you planning on reaching out to her? Or is your plan simply to use Bruce as a morality pet for her?" Diana asked skeptically.

"The former."

Diana still didn't like the sound of this.

"Clark, she's my opposite, do you really think you can change her?"

"I'm not trying to change her, I just want to help her. Chances are now that she's free this won't be the last we see of her, if we can reduce the chances of her causing chaos on our world through peaceful means, then it's worth a shot."

Clark was a pacifist at heart, he never wanted to fight or inflict harm on anyone unless he had no other choice, it's what she had always admired about him.

"Well, I'm sure if anyone can do it, it's you." Diana replied sincerely.

"Thanks Di, now then, what do say we go to my favorite burger joint?" He asked.

"Well, I am famished."

Clark smiled.

"You're gonna love it Diana, the smoothies are so thick, you have to eat them with a spoon."

"Sounds delightful." Diana laughed.

Italy~ The Next Day

Superwoman was now in Italy, oh how she missed this country, especially the cuisine. Back on her world, Italy was her favorite place on Earth, at least until Ultraman destroyed it in retaliation of her rejection of his sexual advances, their relationship had been hostile since, just because she was legally his wife didn't mean that she wanted him in the sack. Sorry, but a guy who snorts that much Kryptonite must be compensating for something.

She was at a beautiful restaurant enjoying her favorite plate of food , chicken parmigiana, looking back at her short time on this alternate Earth, she was having a blast, she stole some cars, went to exclusive parties, got drunk on a yacht, and crippled Justin Beiber for life, and best of all, there was no Crime Syndicate. She didn't have to listen to Ultraman bitch and moan about Owlman's treatment of him, or anything else he didn't like, she didn't have to deal with Johnny Quick and Atomica, no longer had to look at Deathstorm's disgusting face everyday, and best of all didn't have to deal with Owlman's betrayal.

Best of all she had this giant playground and the Justice League to play with, and Batman, who was just an endless source of amusement for her, she actually enjoyed some of their time in that foreign dimension, she'd have to visit him sometime, she wasn't done with him just yet. Lois smiled in glee, there was so much to do and she didn't know where to start! Now this was truly living!

A waitress walked over to her and handed her a drink, Lois looked up at her.

"I didn't order another drink"

The waitress smiled.

"I know, it's from that man over there" The young woman said pointing toward the other side of the restaurant, an old man in a black tux and tophat winked at her. Superwoman crinkled her nose in disgust, **There was no way in hell**... Her thoughts were interrupted when the waitress began speaking once more "He also wanted me to give you this." The waitress handed her a small paper slip. It read.

Mikhail **Mxzyptlk**

Fuck! Lois thought to herself, not this bastard. She turned to the waitress, and grabbed her hand, and put her lasso in it.

"Excuse me?" The waitress asked.

"If anyone asks I wasn't here. You'll forget we had this conversation, and you won't bill me for the food, thanks." She let go of the women, took back her lasso and quickly stood up and exited the restaurant. The old man disappeared from his seat inside the restaurant when she left.

Lois had taken to the skies, she was going to fly as fast as she could, she needed put as much distance between her and that freaky little imp as possible.

"Not so fast!" A small cartoonish looking midget appeared, floating in front of the anti-heroine.

"Fuck me..." She muttered.

"I thought you liked Batman." Mxzyptlk asked confused.

"What do you want, Mxzyptlk?"

The dimensional imp, materialized a chair and sat down, still floating mid air.

"I wanted to ask you something...how are ya buddy?"

Superwoman smiled sarcastically.

"Now that you're hear, fan-fucking-tastic."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I killed my mother by biting her throat out, make of that what you will , freak."

Mxzy gulped.

"Yeesh, is everyone from your neck of the woods this violent?"

"They're usually worse." She replied.

"Oh dear... Anyways, I gotta say, I love your outfit, black leather jacket, tank top, and jeans, wicked sexy!"

Lois grinned pridefully.

"Like I need you to tell me that."

"Oh and the lack of modesty, you are the perfect foil!"

Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Foil for who?"

"Batman! The plot of the story and your life are intertwined! Don't you know that you and Batman are the main characters?!"

"What the fu- are you mad?"

"Oh, of course the deranged dimensional imp is labeled as insane"

Lois smacked her palm against her face.

"You just admitted you're deranged!"

"So?"

"If you don't leave me alone, I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." He replied haughtily.

"Le - Roz Arak!"

Mxzy's eyes widened in fear, and he turned toward the direction of the voice.

"KARA ZOR - EL?!" He gasped.

"That's right! Now get lost Mxzyptkl!"

"Darn it! Foiled again! **_But don't worry folks I'll be back for the flashbaaaaaaaaaaacks_**! He said as he was pulled into a portal, leaving Lois and Kara utterly confused.

"What the hell is his problem?" She asked.

"Sister, I'll never know." Kara replied.

Kara then stared at Lois for an awkward 15 seconds.

"You're Lois Lane, you can fly?!" She asked.

This couldn't be Mxzyptkl's doing, he was just sent back to his dimension, which could only mean one thing...

"You're Superwoman!" Kara yelled rushing Lois. Clark told Kara about this witch, it was time for some disproportionate retribution,

"Great...just what I needed, another Mary Sue." The anti heroin muttered.

* * *

"Clark!" Clark heard Kara yell, she must have been in another country, he quickly got out of his work gloves and took off in the direction of her voice.

Kara threw a punch, Superwoman dodged it, Kara threw another one, but Lois dodged that too, she began countering the Kryptonian blow for blow, grabbing both her hands, and maneuvering the younger woman into a full nelson.

"Give up brat, you don't stand a chance!" Lois warned her.

"No thanks!" Kara replied defiantly.

"Fine then." Lois began to apply pressure, "Agk!" Kara groaned, she quickly brought her head back and it collided with Lois' nose.

"Ow! My perfect nose!"

Then Kara slugged her across the jaw, and sent her flying into a forest area near the Alpine Village, Lois flew into a tree, and Kara came flying after her. She arrived and began looking around.

My perfect ass, Lois thought rubbing her bottom.

"Don't bother hiding, I can hear your heartbeat."

"Who said anything about hiding?"

Kara found herself getting kicked straight into the air, Superwoman then flew after the Kryptonian now sporting her Superwoman costume which was far more durable then the outfit she was wearing today, that set of clothes ended getting ruined by a snot-nosed brat named Supergirl. Kara was still hurtling into the air, and Superwoman was flying after her, this was surely going to attract the League's attention but at this point she couldn't care less, that girl had it coming!

"C'mere you little twat!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Superman as he grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

Superwoman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in the middle of something"

"This ends now! No one's getting hurt because of your little cat-fight!"

"From what I've learned, most men love cat-fights."

Superwoman headbutted Clark, kneed him in the balls, which earned a groan of utter pain from the hero, and flew behind him whilst grabbing his cape. Supergirl came at her full speed, unfortunately Superwoman's reflexes were up to snuff, she swung Clark right into her, the impact sent them hurtling into the forest, and tearing a large amount of forest terrain. Lois noticed some news helicopters approaching, this was an excellent opportunity, one she wouldn't waste, she quickly took off in the other direction leaving Clark and Kara to take the blame for all of the damage.

Clark and Kara burst into the air, looking everywhere for her. Kara noticed a set of helicopters and her frown deepened.

"Hey Clark."

Clark noticed them as well.

"Yeah?"

"You know that one rule you and Bruce share?"

Clark was getting worried.

"Uh-huh."

"If I see Super-bitch again, I may end up breaking it."

* * *

Bruce was watching the news from his office, he was in Bat-Mode now, he grabbed his Samsung and called Alfred.

"Yes sir."

"Prepare the Jet."

"Of Course sir."

Looked like he'd have to confront Superwoman sooner than later...

* * *

Author's Note:

**_I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, I know I sure as hell enjoyed writing it, it's setting up all sorts of fun stuff to come, I love writing stories that don't take themselves to seriously, because there's so much you can do with it, and hopefully I can continue to update it like this. I know I'm starting school again next week, but I'll try my hardest, expect one hopefully next weekend._**

**_I also want to thank everyone for reviewing it, and following it, and reading it, and all that cool stuff. Also, a special thank you to warfolomei for beta reading the flashback section, you guys are awesome! _**

**_Happy 2014!_**


	5. Chapter 5

...

Superwoman flew toward her suite, and landed on the balcony, she discarded her dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. There was no telling how many twigs she had in her hair at this point.

The water was really loud, however, it wasn't loud enough for her to not hear someone entering her suite. She recognized a particular sound, they came from a pair of nearly sound proof boots, she also heard the swooshing of a cape. She smiled to herself, this day just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

Batman walked around the suite, and heard the shower lights on, he walked down the small hallway toward the bathroom, he opened it but no one was in there. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned around, Batman didn't ever show visible shock, however he was still caught off guard. Any man's mouth would be watering at the site that Batman bore witness to.

"You should learn to knock, what if I was...**indecent**?" Lois said winking at him.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"We need to talk."

A few moments later, Lois was in an ebony black bathrobe, and had made herself some green tea, there was still some left in the pot and she offered Batman some, he declined, she walked over to her couch and sat down, crossing her leg, her mischievous grin still in place.

"Care to explain why you attacked Supergirl and Superman?"

"She started it."

"Really?"

"Yep, I was just trying to ditch that freak Mxtzylpk, she sent him back to the 5th Dimension and then she attacked me."

Bruce wasn't having too much difficulty believing that, Kara is extremely brash, something that he's often lectured her on.

"What about Superman? He's considerably more level-headed than Supergirl, he's no amateur."

"That...was my fault actually."

"I thought as much."

"The guy had a vice grip."

She actually didn't like Superman, because he reminded her too much of the vile Ultraman.

"He didn't make any moves to instigate a fight."

"Who said he had to?" She replied, her voice suddenly laced with venom.

This did not go unnoticed by Bruce.

"Clark isn't Ultraman."

"He's just as capable..."

"The man's practically a pacifist. He's the exact opposite of Ultraman. Aside from their powers and appearance, they have nothing in common."

Lois took a sip of her tea, and then broached the subject.

"So...you here to apprehend me, for your pals? If there's anyone you should be pissed at right now, it's probably that moron, Booster Gold."

"Oh I intend to have a chat with Booster Gold" He then changed the subject "However, I want you to know, that I'm watching you."

She smirked confidently.

"You may find I'm one of the few people who won't waver under your scrutiny."

She stood up and crossed her arms looking him right in the eye.

"Oh and don't worry, I'll continue to keep my eye on you as well." She said turning around and walking away from him.

"Is that a fact?"

"Indeed, we've established that I already know your secret identity, after all, Owlman gave in to my persuasion all to easily. It made putting the puzzle of your life together, very simple. You secret identity is Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth is your the trusted butler and surrogate parent, and Dick Grayson is your adopted son, shall I continue?"

"You've done your homework." '

"I'm not just a pretty face."

He inched closer to her.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid of me, or what's going on between us." She whispered bringing her lips closer to his.

Bruce backed up.

"There isn't anything between us."

She grinned.

"You can deny it all you want, but the tension is there.

She attempted to kiss him once more, but he grabbed her wrist, turned her around and had her against the wall. His breath on her neck, was practically sending chills down her spine. She remained unperturbed.

"You're treading on dangerous grounds..."

Lois chuckled.

"Please..." She broke out of his hold and tackled him to the floor. She had easily overpowered him and was now straddling him.

"You are just exquisite." She told him, in that same, seductive, sultry tone...

"Damn you" He growled. She took of his mask, so she could better appreciate his chiseled facial features. Locking eyes with him, she seized his lips with her own, and kissed him with abandon. Unsurprisingly(at least to her), he kissed her back, caressing the back of her head, and rubbing her back. Their lips separated and he began kissing her neck, he flipped them over. He was on top, and he kissed her lips once more, hungrily, she could practically taste his desire and vice versa. She slowly began to pull the torso part of his armor off, when he suddenly pulled away from her. She let out a moan of disappointment.  
"Don't tell me..."

"We can't do this."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes we can, you just won't let us, you want me as much as I want you."

"No, I swore I wouldn't do this, I won't, look, this has to end!" He said grabbing his mask.

She let out a laugh.

"Is this a game to you?" He asked aggravated.

"Sorry, it's just, no scale could measure the amount of bullshit coming out of your mouth."

"It isn't bullshit."

"Sure it is."

"Hmph, I'm actually surprised, I thought you would've just forced yourself on me. There's no way I could have stopped you."

She got up.

"That's such a Ultraman thing to do. No Bruce, when I finally have you, I want you to want it." She walked over to him and pressed her chest against his. "I want you to feel desire so great, that every molecule in your body is screaming at you to come and be with me. So I'll wait. My guess, you'll be back in a week."

He glared at her once more, before swiftly walking away with a huff.

"You seem frustrated, that's good, I'm quite fond of angry sex."

With that, he left. She was anticipating their next heated encounter. But now, she had to focus on Plan B. It was a different world, and she needed to reinvent herself for the public, and she was anticipating the Justice League's reaction. She was going to enjoy this...

* * *

Metropolis

Kara had gone out to see a horror movie, with Courtney Whitmore, Dick Grayson, and Roy Harper. It was all Courtney's idea, she wanted to go out on a date with Roy, and Kara saw this as the perfect opportunity to change the dynamic of hers and Dick's relationship, she still had to stay subtle, so she didn't explicitly state that she liked him more than just a friend. But she definitely gave off some signals. She would fain terror and hold his arm, or bury her face in his chest. When the movie was nearing completion she rested her head on his shoulder, she could have sworn she saw him momentarily blush. They were leaving the movie theater now, Roy and Courtney talking about Pokemon of all things, versions Black and White, which had come out a couple of years ago. She never knew Roy had a secret passion for the video game, this would make great blackmail material. Dick was on his phone probably sending a quick text to Barbara.

You'd think Kara would be jealous, but that was far from the case, she knew Barb was three years older than Dick, and that she didn't see him in a romantic light. No worries there, but still, she wanted Dick to at least wonder whether or not she was attracted to him, it'd be more rewarding if it turned out he felt the same, she knew that if he felt like it was the right thing to do, he'd act upon his feelings.

"Hey Kara."

His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, would you like to attend the Thomas and Martha Wayne Charity Foundation with me, this coming weekend?" He asked brightly smiling at her.

Kara was trying her hardest not to blush, he didn't know what kind of effect that smile of his had on her.

"O-Of Course!" Crap, sounded to excited! "I mean, yeah, sounds like fun."

"Then it's a date?" He asked winking at her.

A Date, a date, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod! She grinned widely at him.

"You bet!" She beamed.

She then wrapped her arms around his and leaned on him affectionately.

Roy and Courtney abruptly ended their conversation and stared at Dick and Kara.

"What's gotten in to those to?" Roy asked.

"Heh, you go girl." Courtney whispered grinning.

"Did you know that she liked him?"

"I'm her best friend." Courtney replied "Didn't Dick tell you?"

"We're guys Courtney."

"So?"

"We're not all touchy feeley and emotional like women."

"Really? Let's test that" Courtney pulled out her Nintendo DS from her purse, turned on Pokemon Heartgold, and she fought the rival character, he used Totodile, and she had done some trading so she had a level 99 Typhlosion. She used Overheat. Roy's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull

"How could you do that to Totodile?!" He asked horrified. Totodile was his favorite Pokemon.

Courtney smirked victoriously.

"This proves nothing..."

"Sure it does."

* * *

Metro Tower -

Hal Jordan was sitting at a lunch table with fellow Lanterns, Soranik Natu, his mentor Sinestro's daughter, and Guy Gardner, the loud mouthed numb skull of their little trio.

Guy had just finished telling them about his last confrontation with Lobo.

"And then I created a tennis racket construct and smacked his pale ass into an asteroid belt!" Guy said with one foot on the table, and another on his chair. Pointing his finger in the air.

"That's great, now can you sit down? I'm trying to enjoy my meal, and I've no interest in eating any of the dirt that's on the bottom your boots." Soranik scolded him.

"Fine toots, but you gotta admit, I'm a kick ass story-teller." He said sitting back in his chair and resting his head on the back of his hands.

"Meh, I'm pretty sure story I or the main council can tell, would trump yours." Hal commented.

"Pfft, PULEASE, just because you were one of the members who founded the Justice League doesn't mean-"

"We fought evil doubles of ourselves, mine was a coward, Wonder Woman's was a hedonist, Superman's was an epic douche, Flash's was a psychopath, J'onn's was...already dead, and... Batman's was actually just like him only less pretentious."

"Pretentious?"

"Batman claims to be a hero, but I still don't feel comfortable around him. I mean can you think of anyone more menacing?"

"My father?" Soranik asked.

"I like Sinestro way more than Bats."

"You two go back to being best buds after the Guardians forced him to be a Green Lantern."

"I wouldn't call us friends...more like acquaintances."

"Whatever, look, I just can't understand why you loathe Batman so much, from what I've seen, he's a pretty good guy." Soranik offered.

"Nope, he's a douche." Guy countered.

"Or at the very least, captain useless hero." Hal added.

"Wonder Woman told me he's the one who figured out how to stop your doubles."

"Well...even people that suck can do something right once in a while."

"I don't see why you dog on him so much, he's your teammate. A friend even." Soranik continued.

"I'm with her Hal."

Hal's mouth was agape.

"You TWO FACE!" He hissed pointing an accusing finger at Guy, who raised his hands up in defense.

Just then a News bulletin appeared on the screen. Metropolis is under siege by Michael Corbin, Metallo.

"Trouble." Hal said standing up and flying out of the roof exit. Soranik and Guy followed him.

* * *

The Three Lanterns rushed toward Metropolis, Superman couldn't answer the call because he was off world with Wonder Woman, it was late and it Metallo couldn't have picked a better time to attack. The trio caught up with Supergirl who'd already flow there, having been forced to leave Roy, Dick, and Courtney behind as they didn't have their equipment.

"Kara!" Hal called to her.

She turned to them and smiled.

"Glad you guys are here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid." Guy replied with a "thumbs up." Soranik also smiled at Kara.

"Let's do this!" Hal said smiling.

The four of them had found Metallo causing havok in a local bank, he'd torn open the safe and Hal, Kara, Soranik and Guy had cornered him. The three lanterns had held their rings in front of them, ready to fire at any moment.

"Uh, you again?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I brought back up." Supergirl replied smiling.

"Trouble some, wish I thought of that." Parasite popped out of the ground surprising all four and bit Kara, draining her power. The lanterns couldn't blast him, out of fear, that they may harm Kara. Parasite drained her energy and dropped her on the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her. After all, I may need a re-charge sometime soon. Oh and uh, look out." He shot his heat vision at them, they avoided the attack.

While Parasite was fighting the lanterns, Metallo made his way to the vault. He was about to open up one of the drawers of money when...

"Slow down, tough guy."

He turned, and standing before him, was an incredibly attractive woman, wearing a blue and yellow unitard, with a red cape, red gloves, and a chest piece that had an "S" on it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Another Kryptonian?"

The woman simply smiled.

"This'll be easy." He opened up the panel in his chest and exposed his Kryptonite heart.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you dying?" He asked.

The woman simply began walking toward him, he attempted to punch her in the face, but in an instant her fist had connected with his jaw, and sent him head first into the floor. He was sticking out like a dart, she grabbed him by his leg and chucked him out of the vault, and into Parasite. Soranik, Guy, and Hal's faces lit up in surprise. The pair of villains shattered glass as they went flying out of the building. She wasn't finished just yet, she flew out at incredible speed picked up a car and slammed it on them. She ventured into the crater her assault had created, grabbed Metallo by his arms and tore them off, he let out a screech.

"AH! SHIT!"

Parasite groaned and was about to get up when she smached him in the face with Metallo's limbs, he went flying out of the crater and the three Green Lanterns were waiting for him in the air. He was hit by a bright light and quickly incapacitated. Metallo had his last two limbs torn off and what was left of him was thrown out of the crater. Hal, Soranik, and Guy finally got to see this mystery heroine's face, their mouths hung open, it was Superwoman.

She winked at them, before Hal could question her, reporters and Police officers were swarming the group. One of them was Lois Lane, who held her microphone to Superwoman.

"Are you the one who promptly dealt with Metallo, and the Parasite?"

"Well, I had a little help from my friends." She glancing at the three Green Lanterns.

She turned toward the reporter once more.

"Who are you?"

Lois smiled at the human version of herself.

"They call me Superwoman."

Batman was watching this on a screen in his Bat-jet.

What the fuck? He thought to himself.

* * *

Metro Tower

Superman and Wonder Woman had returned from their mission in space. They had walked into the main lobby room.

"Well that was fun." Wonder Woman said wiping green ooze off herself.

"I've had to fly inside Whales before, this is practically nothing." Superman said smiling.

"I suppose you're - " Diana eyes widened.

Clark raised an eyebrow and turned toward the TV screen.

"You're kidding me!"


	6. Chapter 6

...

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took a little long, but I have SAT's to study for...**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

Superwoman on national TV had declared that she was a new superhero. Worst of all she even claimed to be associated with the Justice League. Granted, she didn't explicitly state she was part of the Justice League. But the idiotic paparazzi would still assume she was because she referred to the Green Lanterns as "friends". She flashed her brilliant smile and the press practically ate up everything she said.

"Excuse me!"

Superwoman turned and her eyes set themselves upon a blonde woman, wearing a red blazer, and dark brown skirt.

"Yes?"

"Are you a Kryptonian?" Cat Grant asked.

Superwoman shook her head.

"My origins are... a bit of a blur." She was lying out of her teeth, but hey, there was no need for them to know exactly who or what she was.

"Really?" Cat asked skeptically.

Lois gave Superwoman an incredulous look, there was something very off about this girl.

"Indeed, I just felt like super heroics were my calling, so here I am. I'd like nothing more than to use my gifts for the benefit of man kind" She replied.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman were watching this from the Metro Tower, both knew that this was just a stint to provoke the League.

"What does she think she's doing?" Diana asked walking toward Mister Terrific.

"I honestly am not sure, she assisted Hal, Guy, Soranik and Supergirl in a fight against John Corbin and Parasite." Michael replied rubbing his chin in thought.

Just then Batman walked into the Central Hub of the Metro Tower, all the heroes inside turned their attention to him. The only gazes he actually acknowledge were those of Clark and Diana.

"Glad you could make it." Holt told Bruce as the detective approached the main console.

"I saw this on a live news feed." He told him.

"She's trying to illicit a response from us." Superman pointed out.

"Then she'll get one." Wonder Woman added.

Superman turned to her, a weary look in his eyes.

"Diana..."

"No Kal, this is it. We need to put an end to her little game now!"

"I'm with you sister." Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl said grasping her mace.

"I want in on some of that action. Karen Starr, Power Girl said cracking her knuckles.

Batman turned toward the monitor once more.

Damn it, Lane. He thought to himself.

* * *

Flashback...

"What do you think, Mxyzy?"

"What do you mean, what do I think, Bat-mite?"

"Doesn't this look like a promising romp?" He asked.

"Eh, I guess, Batman's always a fun player." Mxyzy admitted.

"No one knows that better than me." Bat-Mite boasted.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Mxyzy replied.

"Pshaw, we're best pals, plus, we've had so many awesome adventures! Like the time we had to stop these guys called the** Black Glove**. The story starts like -"

"No! No Flashbacks! Especially since we're already in one!" Mxyzy stated.

"You're breaking the Fourth Wall, Mxyyz, and besides...since it's a flashback, it's technically the present." Bat-Mite pointed out.

"Smart Ass." Mxyzy grumbled.

"Smarter than you!" Bat-Mite exclaimed sticking his tongue out at Mxyzy.

"Ugh, where's Joker-Mite when you need him?"

"Stuck in the Source Wall."

"Why? He'll just get out."

"Yeah, but he'll have to endure the worst commodities this Universe has to offer."

"Like?"

"Tyler Perry's Temptation."

"Ouch!" Mxyz laughed "That's godawful, I mean, who hires Kim Kardashian as an actor?!"

"I know right? I was watching it, and was all like," the fuck?"."

Their laughter began to settle down.

"Alright,alright, let's go and get these two numskulls home." Mxyz said.

"Who's Batman with now?" Bat-Mite asked.

"This super foxy, evil version of that chick Superman always saves, They're hear because of an anomaly in the dimensional fabric of this universe."

"Wonder who could have been responsible for that." Bat-Mite thought aloud, trying to look inconspicuous.

* * *

Bruce and Lois were still inside the space ship, neither was interested in exploring the dimension, mostly out of fear of being lost inside of it forever. Bruce was doing handstand push ups and Lois had just gotten out of the lavatory, the Kryptonians aboard this vessel had very impressive bathroom technology, it was better than any spa Superwoman had ever been to, and she owned the best one on her Earth.

She walked in on Bruce exercising, with his shirt off, mind you. Lois couldn't help but comment on this sight to behold.

"Mm, mm, those are some amazing abs."

He got back on his feet, his body was glistening in sweat. Lois wasn't complaining at all, he was so chiseled, it drove her mad with want. But she knew how to keep herself under control, once again, something that her former comrades weren't capable of.

Bruce was in no mood to talk, when was he ever. He liked to keep to himself, but this woman didn't care about his boundaries, it was infuriating, she practically challenged him every time she looked him the eyes.

A strange portal opened a few feet away from him, and out came Mxyztlpk and Bat-Mite.

"Did you miss me?" The 5th dimension imp asked Batman.

"Bat-Mite" Batman replied

"And Mxytzlpk"

"Who the hell are these two supposed to be?" Suerwoman asked

"They're fifth dimensional imps"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Superwoman asked

"You should be sweetheart." Mxyz said as he materialized a piece of duck tape on her mouth

Superwoman was taken by surprise but quickly ripped the gag off her mouth.

"Die!" She flung her lasso at him, Bat-Mite countered her attempt on Mxyz's life, by snapping his fingers, her lasso tied itself around her.

"What?"

Batman smirked in obvious amusement.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, but I'd like to remind you that we're in an alliance!" She yelled.

"Relax, they're just playing with you."

"Yeah, we weren't seriously gonna hurt you." Mxyz added.

"Speak for yourself." Bat-Mite said.

Mxyz clapped his hands together and Lois was no longer wrapped in her lasso. Superwoman dusted herself off on and turned toward Batman, and glared at him.

"Not cool, Bats." She hissed.

"Sue me." He replied.

"If you two are quite finished, we need to get going." Mxyz said checking his watch

"Sure thing, care to explain how we're supposed to leave?"

"Simple, we can re-open the rift in the dimension that brought you two here in the first place." Bat-Mite told her.

"Then what? We just end up in our world?" Bruce asked.

"Wishful thinking, we are under the assumption that an old enemy of our's is up to no good." Mxyz told him.

"We call him, Myr. But nowadays he goes by the moniker, "The Lantern of The 5th Dimension"." Mxyz said making gestures with his fingers.

"A Green Lantern wannabe? Subtle" Bruce commented.

"S'what I thought too." Bat-Mite agreed.

"So what's this Lantern of the 5th Dimension's deal?" Lois asked.

"He's kind of like an mini version of Sinestro, only less sympathetic." Mxyz said.

Lois raised an eyebrow and gave Mxyztlpk a dead panned look.

"I have no idea, who the hell Sinestro is supposed to be."

"Right, you aren't from our neck of the woods. However, you should still be aware that both worlds lie in peril because of Myr." Mxyz replied.

"Why is that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, he's evil, aaaaand, Hal Jordan kind of ticked him off the last time they fought." Bat-Mite said.

"So, this guy's a sore loser? Pfft, just like every super villain ever." Lois grumbled.

"So how do we stop him?" Bruce asked.

Mxyz and Bat-Mite looked at one another and smiled mischeviously.

"Well...a friend of ours from your Dimension" He said pointing at Batman "hooked us up with some cool toys we could give you defenseless misfits."

Bat-Mite clapped his hands together, and a wooden box appeared. It fell into his left hand and he opened it. Unleashing an incredibly bright light, and out of the box came two floating rings. The objects found themselves on Bruce's and Lois' index fingers . Batman's began to glow a rainbow like color, first red, then blue, then purple, Lois' started glowing red, and then slowly changed to orange. Thus her ring took on the form of that of a Larfleeze's. Batman's began to change to yellow.

"Hahahaha MINE!" Lois said marveling at her new orange lantern ring. Her Superwoman outfit remained most the same only the inside of her cape was now orange, and the top of her leggings was orange as well.

"In Blackest Day, In Brightest NIGHT, Beware your FEARS made into light, let those who try to stop what's right, BURN like my power, SINESTRO's might." Batman roared as his body began to overflow with golden energy, his suit began to take on yellow high lights and chest now had the Sinestro Corps emblem.

"Oh boy..." Bat-Mite said.

"At least it's not rage." Mxyz whispered to his quivering colleague.

* * *

Metro Tower(Present)

The founders were once again having another exclusive meeting. Of course it was about Superwoman's latest stint as a superhero and the problems that her assumed association with them, will bring.

"I'm saying that we take her down as soon as possible." Wonder Woman said.

"I second that, Diana took her down on her own last time. Her having to fight even two of us, exlcuding Batman" Bruce frowned at Hal's jibe, the Lantern smirked arrogant " would be too much for her, we'd have it in the bag."

Batman spoke up.

"I assume you have property damage accounted for as well?" The detective asked.

"When am I ever bad with property damage?" Lantern asked.

Batman, Superman, Martian Man Hunter, and Flash glared at him.

* * *

Flashback:

Hal was pursuing Larfleeze throughout Metropolis, Larfleeze shot an energy blast at him. Hal used his ring to grab the door of someone's house and throw it toward the blast to block it. Then he began picking up cars and chucking them at Larfleeze, he then tried the same thing with a flag pole and even used an empty baby carriage. The mother flipped out on him afterwords.

* * *

End of Flashback:

"What?" Hal asked.

Martian Man Hunter spoke

"What if she were attempting to start anew?"

Wonder Woman's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her skull.

"How can you even entertain such a thought? She's vile and selfish J'onn!"

"True, which is why she'd have everything to gain from being a superhero." Batman surmised.

"How so?" Flash asked.

"If she completely associates herself with the Justice League, we wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. The smear campaigns that we're already dealing with would use this as an excuse to lower the public's opinion of us." Batman explained.

Flash imagined headlines saying "Justice League attacks their own!"

"Point taken Batman."

"Hello?! You're missing the obvious point! We don't have to listen to Bat-Doufas' cynicism, we just need to prove that she's a no-good, lying fraud. It's all about planning the perfect scenario." Hal explained.

"I assume this hair-brained scheme involves putting an innocent in danger." Batman cut in.

"Hey!" Hal snapped "I wouldn't do that, I'll just grab some asshole from Blackgate."

"Of course you will, and what if she allows him to fall?" Batman asks.

"Then...I shall... hate you, Batman." He grumbled.

"You are not good at the witty repartee shtick are you, GL?"

"Maybe not, but I am good at telling you to shut up."

"My point exactly." Flash mumbled.

"If we want to trick a manipulative, cunning, person. We need to give them something desirable, something that any other shallow girl would want..." He slowly turned toward Batman.

They all turned toward Batman, and smiled.

"I know exactly what you want me to do, and I'm not doing it." He replied stubbornly.

"True, but Bruce Wayne, will." Superman corrected to him.

"Is that a fact?" Batman questioned defiantly.

* * *

One Day Later...

There was a banquet/Tech Expo held by billionaire genius, Ted Kord. Bruce Wayne would be attending, but he wouldn't be alone...

*Knock*

*Knock*

Lois(Superwoman) opened the door, to her surprise and delight, Bruce Wayne stood in the frame. Sporting a particularly bad ass purple and black tuxedo.

My oh my he sure cleans up nice. She thought.

"I'll be brief, I'm going to a banquet hosted by Theodore Kord, would you be interested in accompanying me?" He asked with a completely straight face.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

**Somewhere in there was an extremely vague reference to Ame Comi Girls, a line of comics written by Jimmy Palmiotti and published by DC, featuring famous DC Heroines.**

**On another note, thank you to everyone for the feedback and following the story, I appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce stood in front of Lois, who was still sporting her Superwoman costume. She smiled at him, and motioned for him to come in, Bruce walked inside the house and she closed the door.

"You probably have a million questions for me right now." She said with a grin.

"I do, but, I figured that we might as well have a little fun tonight." Bruce replied.

Lois still smiling raised an eyebrow, and strutted toward him. Resting a hand on his chest.

"I never thought I'd ask this, but what game are **you** playing?"

Bruce did something she wasn't expecting, he grinned and wrapped his arm around her waste, pulling her closer to him.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He replied.

Lois let out a low chuckle.

"I'll admit, you've peaked my interest. It's what I've always liked about you, you're unpredictable." She told him as she took her hand off his chest, and instead locked her fingers with his only available one. Bruce was perplexed, this was far different from her usual wanton demeanor.

"So, are you interested?" He asked sending her another charming smile.

"Of course I am." She replied.

* * *

Lois changed into an elegant purple dress to match Bruce, he gave her the one look over and they were off. They stepped out of the hotel, and Lois followed Bruce to his car, which happened to be a Nissan GTR. Lois grinned.

"Nice car."

Bruce grinned back at her.

"Thank you." He opened the door to her seat. She smiled at him and sat inside of the car. He then took sat in the driver's seat and started the car, and they began their drive to Kord's party.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, slow dancing? Or a romantic dinner?" She asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

Lois' smile subsided. '

"Is this just a little reconnaissance mission for your pals on the Justice League?" She asked looking out her window.

Bruce looked at her and then back at the road

"To be honest, it is."

Lois raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Well that was straightforward, you must be really confident that I won't harm you." She said turning to him and giving him a quizzical look.

He grinned once more.

"Very."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, when I visited you in your room, you had the perfect opportunity to incapacitate me or even kill me."

"True" She agreed "I probably would have killed you, I don't normally take prisoners."

This made his grin falter. She knew quite well how he felt about lethal force.

"So the fun part was a lie then?" She asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No, it wasn't."

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"I'll admit, you and I have grown a little closer...I'd say we're-what do people call it these days? Frienemies?"

Lois chuckled.

"Well, we wouldn't be "frienemies" if you weren't such a moral stick in the mud."

"You're the one who's a sociopath." He replied.

"Yes, but it's part of my charm."

She wasn't wrong either, Bruce didn't know why but he found himself attracted to females who generally walked that fine line between good and evil. Lois, Selina, Talia, they reminded him that the world wasn't black and white, it was full of Grays. Pure Good and Pure Evil was almost impossible in this day and age. Lois was always unpredictable and hasn't changed much then, something about her just brings out this more carefree side to his personality, he was glad that Clark and Diana couldn't read minds. He could imagine the reproaching looks he'd be receiving from them right now if they knew what he was thinking.

Metro Tower...

"How do you think it's going?" Diana asked Clark. Who she'd found pacing about in the room of the inner council.

"I don't know, I'm worried." He said.

"Bruce can handle himself just fine Clark." Diana assured him.

"I'm not worried about the danger, it's just, she makes him act a little more shady than usual." Clark admitted.

"Was that even possible?" Green Lantern, Hal, commented walking into the Council Room.

"Hal, I think we've come to realize that you don't like Batman." Diana said a little annoyed by Hal's frequent denunciation of her friend.

Hal ignored Diana's reply, which ticked her off, and turned to Superman.

"So how are things going with his little undercover mission?" Hal asked.

"They're just exchanging dialogue, nothing to write home about." Clark replied listening in via comm-link.

"Oh god are they flirting? They're flirting aren't they? Hey, why don't you ask Bruce how long it's been since "a bat was in cave"?" Hal suggested sounding as obnoxious as humanly possible.

Diana promptly punched Hal in the shoulder and the Green Lantern gripped it in pain.

"Ow! Damn it, I'm sorry." Hal replied rubbing his shoulder.

"You're beyond obnoxious, and quite frankly you're beginning to get on my nerves!" Diana replied glaring at him.

* * *

Bruce and Lois stepped out of Bruce's car, and walked along a red carpet that led to a fairly large mansion, owned by none other than billionaire Ted Kord. Few people knew this, but Ted Kord was secretly a member of the Justice League, who worked using the moniker Blue Beetle. He was a very good friend of Bruce's, the two of them have worked together on several cases.

As the two advanced toward the house they were bombarded by various members of the paparazzi, including Perez Hilton, who Bruce remembered punching in the face three years ago on his Twenty-Fifth Birthday.

"I'm curious, how come they don't recognize you?" Bruce asked as they walked through all of the commotion.

"Believe it or not the glasses really do the trick." She replied adjusting them.

"I saw through it." Bruce replied grinning.

"They've only seen me once."

"Did you know that Clark, vibrates in order to blur the camera's when he's out as Superman?"

"I can't exactly do that, at least without barfing."

"He told me it took practice."

"I'm sure it dead."

As they entered the house, Bruce turned to her, a more serious expression on features.

"Before we continue this date, I want to know why you're masquerading as a super powered hero?"

She was expecting him to try and catch her off guard, unfortunately for him, she was far more intelligent than anyone had thought.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." She replied.

"Well?"

"New World...New Identity, I like to change it up sometimes." She replied nonchalantly.

"We both know there's more to this than meets the ey-" She put a finger on his lips. "Are we going to play 21 questions all night?" She asked giving him a smirk and wink.

" We won't have to, if you simply confess now." He replied walking toward the table, where the refreshments were located. She followed him.

"Please, you're the most diabolical person on that team, if anything, you're probably planning on knocking me out , dragging me into a secluded bunker and torturing me until I come clean." She took a sip of her wine "So I'll just "fess" up now, and save you the trouble." She replied.

Bruce reached into his jacket and pulled out Wonder Woman's lasso of truth and wrapped it around her arm.

"Why didn't you use this from the start?" She asked.

"You would have suspected something like that, you were in a hotel room. For all you know, I could have been trying to catch you by surprise."

"In a tux?"

"Like I said, element of surprise."

"Now that it's touching you, you won't be able to lie about anything."

"Very well, I'm on a new planet, and now that I've embarked on a brand new adventure, it was time to try something new. So I thought, why not be a superhero." She replied nonchalantly.

Bruce was amazed, she was actually telling the truth. Perhaps he may have not given her enough credit.

"So this is just a stint to you?" Bruce asked withdrawing the lasso and crossing his arms.

"Of course."

"So, you remain a hedonist, and not a true crusader for justice. Pity."

"Whatever you say, stud."

* * *

Flashback ~

Batman and Superwoman had adjusted to their new powers, that they'd received from the rings that Bat-Mite and Mxytzlpk had given them.

"How do you feel?" Mxyz asked smoking a pipe that he'd materialized.

"I feel...strange, this power...it's truly exhilarating, it's so much I-I'm almost fearful of what I'm capable of." Batman said looking at the yellow streaks on his suit.

"Yeah, yellow lantern rings 'ill do that to you." Bat-Mite replied.

"Sinestro Corps?!" Batman asked his temper flaring

' "Chill, the rings we gave you simply picked the color in the emotional spectrum that suited you best. You are literately the scariest superhero ever, of course you got a Sinestro Corps ring." Mxytz explained.

"And what of Superwoman?" Batman asked.

"I like the new duds, although, I wish they weren't in orange." She said looking at her transformed outfit.

"Try to be a little less selfish and maybe the ring will change color." Mxytz replied.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for number one, and Batman by extension." She replied crossing her arms and grinning devilishly.

"By extension?! You only care about the greatest superhero of all time as an extension of yourself!?" Bat-Mite asked enraged by her tongue and cheek statement.

"I swear, these Batman Fanboys, there are far too many of you in the world." She replied ignoring him and turning her attention to Batman.

"Alright handsome, what do you say you and I ditch the imps and get back to our ship?" She asked.

"You can't." Mxyz replied with a wide grin.

She floated toward him until they were practically inches apart.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"They destroyed it." He said pointing toward the army of Gordanians riding air crafts.

Batman remained calm, despite their loony like behavior he knew he could trust Bat-Mite and Mxytzplk(though only by extension). They were his best bet of escaping this dimension and heading home.

Superwoman's left eye began to twitch and in an instant she was in the middle of the crowd of Gordanian's slaughtering them. She created a hale of orange energy and began skewering all of the aliens. One of them tried to stab her with a spear but she snapped the blade piece and plunged her hand into his heart. Upon making contact with his chest cavity her ring began to change color and she became a red lantern, complete with blood oozing out of her mouth. Batman and the fifth dimensional imps watched in horror, until the caped crusader flew into the fray.

Superwoman tore the Gordanian's heart out, and crushed it, the other Gordanian's quickly began running away from her, and before she could slaughter the lot Batman restrained her with yellow chains.

"Enough! They've retreated." He said his voice becoming more and more impassive.

"THEY DESTROYED OUR SHIP! I'M ROYALLY PISSED, WHICH MEANS THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" She roared trying to free herself.

"You need to get a grip, my friends will help us get out of here, they have to. So quit throwing a tantrum." He said releasing her from his energy chains.

She began to calm down and her Red Lantern ring transmuted into a Yellow Lantern Ring.

"I'm Yellow now?" She said inspecting her new ring.

"They were afraid of you, were they not?" Batman asked.

"Fair enough, besides, now we both match!" She said giggling like a school girl.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. What was with this woman?


End file.
